Sailor justice!
by ryanwalkercannon
Summary: Serena hated running especially when it was across town. When she finally got there luna at her side. she saw to teens a black haired boy in a weird outfit and another boy probably older dressed in a black shirt with weird logo on it and jeans fighting an insanely creepy guy with green hair. "who are they Luna?"
1. Chapter 1

"GET UP!" "Uuuh.. Not now.. five more minutes.." "NOW!" "mmmmmm... Ok..."  
"I LEFT YOU'RE DESK!" "KK..." She got up groggily. "you could have at at least turned on the lights!" "OH SORRY HONEY!" She stumbled along trying to find the light.

Time skip

"God I hate school so much.." Serena mumbled she was in maths and she had this fat ugly teacher called miss crow "IM SO SORRY SERINA BUT I DONT THINK THE REST OF THE CLASS hEARD YOU COULD yOU REPEAT THAT!" Miss crow screeched. "...it didn't say nothin miss crow.. Sorry if you miss heard me..." "DETENTION!" "But!-" "I BELIVE YOU HEARD ME SERENA! AT 4 ALL-RIGHT?" She asked sarcastically "...yes miss...".  
An  
Time skip  
"Stupid miss fat ugly crow.." "I know how ya feel miss crow can be a true pain in the ass" Serena screamed "how?! what?! how?! who are you?" The boy came in to her line of sight. he was thin and had messy black hair he was kind of short and on the fin side. "R-dick Grayson" he said "ok.." "So you new here?" "Yea I just moved from japan..." "Cool..." "So you new here to" "na I've been here a while.." "Ok".

Time skip

The school day had been so boring that Serena had fell asleep twice. "oh well I get to go home now" she thought as she turned the corner suddenly she tripped. "WHAT THE!-" serina screeched "it's alright Serena it's me luna I've came to warn you something it happening on the otherside of town they need you're help". "who needs my help?" "you'll see..".

Time skip

Serena hated running especially when it was across town.  
When she finally got there luna at her side. she saw to teens a a black haired in a weird outfit and another bod probably older dressed in a black shirt with weird logo on it  
and jeans fighting an insanely creepy guy with green hair. "who are they Luna?" She whispered "I don't know" "so now what?" "Now what? Now what?! "You turn into sailor moon ninny"! Luna hissed.n"geez sorry.." "MOON MAGIC MAKE UP!" The to teens didn't seen to hear her cause they kept fighting. she stepped forward and said her line "I AM SAILOR MOON AND I FIGHT FOR LOVE AND JUSTICE EVIL DOER I WILL PUNISH YOU!" Both the teens stopped and stared at her. the villain laughed "and what pray tell can a girl in a mini skirt do to me exactly" shouted the creepy guy "MOON SCEPTRE ELIMINATION!" she pulled out her sceptre and fired when the bright light had disappeared the bad guy was gone."who are you?" Serena asked "I'm robin and this is-" "super boy" he said holding out his hand she didn't shake "are you from the Nega verse?" She asked "the what?".

Time skip

They where taking her to their base called mount justice "so do you live there?" She asked to no one In particular. "yea we do..." Said super boy she smiled at him he blushed and turned around to talk to robin. "weird... He looks a bit like Darien..." She thought "I miss you" she whispered thinking no one could hear. super boy turned "miss who?" "Oh no one" "super hearing of course" she thought all she said was "so how long till we get to mount justice?" "About an hour". "I'm hungry" super boy smiled "you're like Wally" "who's Wally" super boy was about to say something when robin said "oh no one".

Time skip

"Are we there yet?" "NO!" They both shouted in unison. "how long now?" Robin turned around his face had turned red and he said "a while..." "Alright I was only asking a question" "you've asked it exactly 120 times I counted" Serena put on her prettiest smile and said "really that many you're so smart" robin blushed "boys" she said and rolled her eyes. then she saw it mount justice "wow..." "I know right" super boy said "it is so fab!" She smiled at him he blushed and turned around they stopped "where here!'.

Time skip

"Wow.."'Serena said as she walked through the entrance "pretty cool huh?" Robin asked  
"Yea brainiac this is amazing!". Suddenly super boy came crashing into her from behind and he fell on top of her "sorry...this is awkward.. Not that you're awkward it's just cause where I'm awkward you're gorgeous... Wait what?". Serena giggled this guy really liked her "oh umm.. It's fine" he went beet red got up and stumbled away. "ok that was awkward..." Robin looked stunned "he never stumbles I didn't even know he could physically stumble.." "Does he have a girlfriend?" "Use to with miss m but it's over since she tried to play with his mind..." "Who's miss m? And she did WHAT?" "I'll explain later but first we met batman".


	2. Chapter 2

**hi guys if you're confused about the Yj characters ages I've decided to do that to add abit more drama in the later chaps** :)

Serena followed robin down a series of corridors and rooms. "so whats this batman like?..." "Oh he's cool he's my mentor" "cool you know you look so familiar..." "Oh umm that's really weird course you look really familiar to but I don't know from wear.." That shut her up.

Time skip

They turned another corner where they stopped it was a dead end at the very end of the corridor there was a window and in front of that window was a man. he turned he was about 6"2 wearing wearing a skin tight suit and a belt Also a black mask so she could only make out his eyes they where cold and piercing and they looked like they where trying to delve deep into her soul. "...um hi..." Serena said  
"Who are you?" He said in a cold dark voice. Serena swallowed "sailor moon s-si-sir" why was she acting like this goddamnit she was sailor moon! Then she realised robin had disappeared "why are you here?" Serena thought she couldn't tell him the real reason she was there she'd have to make up something... "I'm here to fight for love and justice!" Once she said it she realised it sounded extremely stupid she blushed. "is that so?.." He asked sarcastically "yes yes it is" "so are you with us or against us" "with you I suppose" "well then From what robin told me you're obviously qualified for the job" "for what job?" Batman looked at her like she was stupid "miss moon why do you think this place exists?" She shrugged. "to train teenage superheroes for our group young justice let me explain afterwards We'll introduce you to the team".

Time skip

After a quick history of the team and how it begun and after she had told batman about her backstory everything from the sailor scouts to her little brothers name he had finally said he'd introduce her to the team. they walked through a pair of doors where she saw a bunch if teens strewn around a room. superboy and robin where watching tv with a red headed boy in a yellow and orange outfit with freckles and green eyes and a blonde girl with olive skin and blonde hair in a green crop top and pants and for some reason she was gripping a bow so hard her hand was white. she let out a shriek green monkey boy "what are you looking at" the monkey/boy said. team this is sailor moon she's you're new team mate" he turned around and left "WAIT YOURE JUST LEAVING ME HERE!" She shrieked batman didn't say anything he just kept walking. she turned around to face the teens monkey boy was still glaring at her and robin had a raised eyebrow superboy was just staring at her the red headed boy was stuffing a sandwich in his mouth and the girl was looking away disgusted. "hi" she said awkwardly "so you wanna meet the team?" Robin asked she nodded gratefully as he jumped up from the couch. "ok so that's KF" "KF?" "oh yeah sorry it stands for kid flash" the boy with the freckles smiled at her she smiled back "this is Artemis" the girl frowned at her she didn't know her yet but she was shure that she hated her. "this is beast boy" he pointed to the green monkey he was still frowning at her she stuck her tung out and he stuck his out at her. "mature..." Robin said a green girl came in and robin pointed at her " that's miss m". she frowned that's the girl that hurt superboy she lunged wanting to strangle the girl suddenly she was suspended in mid air then dropped she really hated this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry that this chapter is so short p.s I don't own Yj or sailor moon peace!

* * *

Robin walked Serena to the door "how will we know how to contact you?" "Batman gave me a special phone to call you on"

Time skip

After Serena transformed back She took the train back to Gotham "what was she gonna tell her parents? What was she going to tell luna?" These and hundreds of other questions soared threw her head the mechanical voice spoke "we will be stopping at Gotham central station in five minutes I repeat five minutes"

Time skip

Superboy P.O.V

"I acted like an idiot in front of her" superboy thought as he walked back to his room miss Martian floated behind him she spoke in his mind "you really like that girl don't you?" "Get out of my head!" Miss Martian frowned and flew faster catching up with him "DONT YOU!" "Maybe..." Miss Martian screamed stopped floating and ran for her room slamming the door so hard it rattled superboy sighed when he got into bed that night he dreamed of Serena her big blue eyes and her flowing blonde hair her full lips and small nose her adorable laugh that made him feel so warm inside...


	4. Chapter 4

Serena turned the corner and gulped her mother was standing there with luna at her feet both of them had the same look on there face... anger "SERENA WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!" "Mom I'm so sorry I was umm..-" "AT A PARTY NEW IT! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" "Umm...no" "ITS 12 am!" I look downward in shame "GET TO BED RIGHT NOW! YOUR'E FATHER AND I WILL CERTAINLY HAVE A TALK WITH YOU TOMORROW YOUNG LADY!" She turned on her heel and stamped up the stairs Luna gave a questioning look "I'm not answering any questions tonight k?" She walked passed luna ups the extravagant staircase into her massive room and went to bed 


End file.
